


I Don't Have to be Me ('til Monday)

by Witchy1ness



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Playing Hooky, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris decides to play hooky. The boys are amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have to be Me ('til Monday)

**Author's Note:**

> The Magnificent Seven is the property of John Watson and Trilogy Entertainment, the Mirisch Group, and MGM; and as such, does not belong to me. The song "I Don't Have to be Me" is also not mine, but the property of Steve Azar. A big thank you to writer Mog, who created the ATF AU and lets the rest of us play in the sandbox :) Written in 2003.

“Is Chris in yet?” 

Buck looked up from his desk. “Nope, sorry Nate.” 

JD leaned back in his seat and frowned. “Isn’t he a little late? I mean, I know it’s not seven yet, but he’s usually here by six-thirty isn’t he?” 

Everyone - well, everyone minus Ezra - was working on the wrap-up reports for their latest case. They had decided to come in early on Friday so they had a prayer of getting out before seven. 

“Maybe he’s stuck in traffic.” Vin’s voice floated up from in front of his computer. 

“Well he better get here quick, he’s got that meeting with AD Travis and that other fellow at ten,” grumbled Buck. 

The men turned their attention back to their reports. So lost in thought were they that when Ezra eventually arrived at nine-thirty, it took them a few minutes to realize that Chris had yet to show up. 

“Guys, now I’m gettin’ worried.” 

Ezra frowned, “Whatever for Mr. Tanner?” 

“Cause Chris ain’t here yet,” Josiah replied. 

An eyebrow arched, “You mean our fearless leader has yet to show his person around our esteemed workplace?”

Josiah nodded.

JD got up to get some coffee, but froze by the door. “Shit.” 

The five remaining men went on alert. “What is it kid?” 

“AD Travis is headed this way.” The six men looked at each other, panicked. Buck took charge, “Vin, try his cell, I’ll try the house.” 

Travis and another man stepped into the bullpen. “Boys, this is Officer Maloan, is Chris in his office?” 

Team 7 exchanged glances, “His cell ain’t on,” said Vin. 

“He’s not at home, either,” sighed Buck. 

The AD exchanged glances with Maloan. “Has he left a note or anything?” 

Six negative replies. 

“Have you checked his office?” 

Dead silence. 

Sigh. “Well…..?” 

Josiah, who was the closest, got up. After a few minutes he came back out, frowning. 

“Find anything?” 

Josiah held up a tape. 

JD disappeared into the break room and called back, “The player works in here.” Everyone trooped in, curious to hear what was on the tape. 

Once everyone was comfortably arranged, JD took the tape and popped it in. There was silence for a few moments, and then:

_I got me a brand new car waiting in the driveway,_  
_Shinin’ like a bright new star._  
_I been wishin’ on it everyday_  
_To take me away from here._  
_So I called in to where I work,_  
_Told a little white lie._  
_No my back don’t really hurt, but that’s my alibi._  
_My temporary ticket to anywhere but there._  
_Call it an early weekend,_  
_Call it goin’ off the deep end,_  
_Call it what you want, I made up my mind…_

Vin felt a grin stretch across his face. Who would’ve thought that straight-laced Chris Larabee would actually play hooky? Sneaking a glance at Ezra, he saw a matching grin.

_I don’t have to be me till Monday._  
_Friday, Saturday, Sunday,_  
_I ain’t gonna face reality._  
_Three days without punching a time clock,_  
_Three nights of goin’ non stop._  
_No work and all play._  
_I don’t have to be me, till Monday._

AD Travis bit back a laugh at the look on Officer Maloan’s face. He hadn’t really believed that Team Seven’s reputation of being loose cannons was earned. To tell the truth, Travis hadn’t expected Chris to do something like this. Vin or Ezra, yes, but Chris?

_Yeah, I can do what I wanna do, be who I wanna be._  
_I got no one to answer to as soon as I turn the key._  
_A cash machine, gasoline and we’re outta here._  
_Call it an early weekend,_  
_Call it goin’ off the deep end,_  
_Baby you and me, we can leave it all behind…_

“Hey Orrin, do you know where Mary is?” Snickers and choked laughter.

_’Cause I don’t have to be me till Monday._  
_Friday, Saturday, Sunday,_  
_I ain’t gonna face reality._  
_Three days without punching a time clock,_  
_Three nights of goin’ non stop._  
_No work an’ all play._  
_I don’t have to be me, till Monday._

"You know, I’m just surprised it took this long.” 

JD laughed out loud, “Better this then trying to cap our asses.” 

_Oh… Three days without punching a time clock,_  
_Three nights goin’ non stop._  
_No work and all play._  
_I don’t have to be me, till Monday._  
_I don’t have to be me, till Monday._  
_I don’t have to be me, till Monday._  
_I don’t have to be me, till Monday._

The song ended, and for a few seconds silence blanketed the break room. Then general hilarity ensued. 

God, they were never going to let Chris forget this.


End file.
